Alone Together
by IncompleteWithoutLife
Summary: "You know this band Vega?" A sly grin sank onto the brunette's lips. " I know a little somthing about them." The Goth nodded slightly Impressed. " Well that doesn't mean anything. Your still a goody two shoes." Tori gave her a soft smile. " I'll take it." Jade raised an eyebrow shrugging. ' Maybe we can be friends.' Tori let the thought bring warmth throughout her body. Jori.


_**Uhh so...This is a pretty good story. It's only the intro... so it's gonna get muuuccchhh better! Oh before I forget I don't own Victorious...Or the songs. Strictly not mine. Well Enjoy.**_

* * *

Ignoring the blaring music and hyper active teens the dark-haired Goth moved to the front of the stage. This was it. She marked this concert on her calendar months before this moment. She wouldn't admit this to anyone, but this was a big deal for her. This was her favorite band. Not many knew about this band, but the few that do have the most absolute honor to be here. You'd have to have the utmost high quality connections to even know anything about this band.

The mysteriousness is what drew the Goth in. She heard about them from a few of her out of school 'friends'. They had heard that someone formed an insane new band, and were having a private concert the same night. The band had a guitarist, drummer, bass player, and singer. The group was entirely full of guys-except the singer. Hearing of the girl singer the Goth immediately dismissed the band as another wanna pop icons, but was slightly intrigued on the choice of weekday. More so, when she heard they did the entire concert with mask on. It just made no sense.

_'Who has the guts to pull a concert on a Tuesday?'_ With the thought glued to the back of her head she went to the concert none the less.

_Shock._

There were at least two hundred teens swarming the old run down warehouse fixed up for the occasion.

The astonishment only grew towards the starting of the concert. They weren't anything close to what she'd pictured. They had just a way of moving the crowd with their talent. What surprised her most was the power of the singer. It was true beauty. How smooth the words flowed out of the honey sweet voice; it just took the Hollywood Arts student by complete surprise. It was as though an angel had taken complete control over the concert. She had everyone in a trance, the way she moved. She had everyone hooked. She was just flawless you couldn't help but watch in amazement.

Checking her watch she grinned. 12:30am. _Five minutes._

The concert wouldn't end till just about 3:30am, but no one really cared. They only came to see their very own angel in disguise. Hearing the hard beating of drums, and the loud strumming of the base; the Goth's grin grew. If anyone seen they'd think she was a mad woman. The lights cut, darkening the warehouse. Instantly the previous chatter of the teens was cut short. Concert lights flared to life, as the voice the Goth yearned to hear came through the huge speakers. Her breath hitched.

* * *

**I wanna see your animal side**  
**Let it all out**  
**I wanna see the dirt**  
**Under your skin**  
**I need your broken promises I want the guts and glory, baby, baby**  
**This town is wasted and alone**

The group was namless, but no one cared.

**But we are alive**  
**Here in death valley**  
**But don't take love off the table yet**  
**'Cause tonight**  
**It's just fire alarms and losing you**  
**We love a lot**  
**So we only lose a little**  
**But we are alive (we are alive)**  
**We are alive**

**I wanna see your animal side**  
**Let it all out**  
**Oh there you go; undress to impress**  
**You can wear the crown but you're no princess**

This is what she needed. Her body felt completely relaxed.

**So put the "D" in "dirt" now, baby, baby**  
**Let's get you wasted and alone**

**'Cause we are alive,**  
**Here in death valley**  
**But don't take love off the table yet**  
**'Cause tonight**  
**It's just fire alarms and losing you**  
**We love a lot**  
**So, we only lose a little**  
**We are alive (we are alive)**  
**We are alive**

She sighed in content as the voice of the drummer took over. This group had so much talent.

**We're gonna die**  
**It's just a matter of time**  
**Hard times come**  
**Good times go**  
**I'm either gone in an instant**  
**Or here 'til the bitter end**  
**I, I never know**  
**What I've got will make you feel more alive**  
**I'll be your favorite drug, I will get you high**  
**I will get you high**  
**We're still,**

The voice once again filled her ears making her gasp.

**We are alive,**  
**Here in death valley**  
**But don't take love off the table yet**  
**'Cause tonight**  
**It's just fire alarms and losing you**  
**We love a lot**  
**So, we only lose a little**  
**But we are alive (we are alive)**  
**We are alive**

The song came to an end, but a new one took over almost instantly. They wasted no time getting into the swing of thing, and the crowd only loved them more for it. The crowd roared in approval at the choice of the next song.

She checked her phone for the time. She gave a low chuckle._ It's only just begun._

* * *

Jade West waltzed into Hollywood Arts with a unusal smirk. It wasn't her normal I'm going to ruin someone's day today. No it was one of pure bliss. Her eyes read bliss, but her lips read_ ' I went somewhere last night none of you losers will ever dream of going.'_ It wasn't a shock that most of the students chose to stay a safe distance away. It was an unusual sight. So you can't really blame them. Having just arrived mere moments after the Smirking girl, Hollywood Arts very own princess followed the girl in pursuit.

" Hey Jade!" The perky brunette beamed. She only received a grunt in reply.

_' You had a great night. It was perfect. You had great rest. Don't let this twit ruin your morning.'_ Frowning at the seemingly deep in thought girl, Tori slowly let her eyes briefly scan over said girl.

" I had an awesome night Vega, and I don't need you trying to ruin my morning. Understand?" Jade shut her locker with the least amount of force she could keep at bay. There eyes locked for a second, and jade took the chance to send a warning glare towards her morning irritation. Nodding Tori blinked rapidly. Watching the dark-haired beauty with interest, Tori couldn't help but wonder what's got the Goth in a rather happy mood. Shrugging off the encounter Tori continued towards her locker grinning. _' Well I had a great night too Jade.'_ Tori thought opening her locker.

* * *

_**Yeah Was it good? I mean this is going to be like a five to eight chapter story, but it can be longer if you guys want. Any one know who really sings those songs? Well any who have a great Spring Break. That is if you guys are in Texas ;) Oh and I didn't re-Read this so can you guys tell me if I made any mistakes? **_


End file.
